


Sleepsong

by Bonnerin0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davesprite's fucked up, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Other, Other Additional Tags May Be Added, Suicidal Ideation, like bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnerin0/pseuds/Bonnerin0
Summary: Davesprite wanders the ship and thinks about thingsVery specific, i know.Title suggestions are welcome!!Woke up at 3 AM and wanted to write a Davesprite fanfic, let me know how i do!NOTE: I will no longer be continuing this work. I'm not as into Homestuck as i used to be, and it wouldn't be right for me to halfheartedly continue this and make it sloppy.





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey praying that this turns out to be longer than my last fanfic, so there's that
> 
> Go check out my tumblr for art related to the fanfics i write!
> 
> https://bonnerin0s-art-blog.tumblr.com/

Your name is Dave Strider, and boredom is the bane of your fragile existence. It consumed you entirely hours ago, and you still haven’t found a cure to it’s horrid reign. You’ve been able to keep it at bay by rapping to any of the consorts who’ll listen, scribbling shitty comics from back when you were, well, you in a spiral bound notebook with “Keep Out” written lazily on the title. Your comics are sacred, and not for mortal eyes. You can’t help but be proud of your irony here, because you happen to be one of the boring ass mortals on this stupid ship.  
Speaking of this stupid ship, you’re currently riding it at breakneck speed to the meteor, where Rose, the trolls, and worst of all, you reside. Calling you bitter would be a kindness, but calling you vindictive or loathing of Daveprime simply wouldn’t be accurate. Your anger and hatred is reserved solely for yourself and what you couldn’t do.

You couldn’t, and can’t, do a lot of things

You don’t like dwelling on what you couldn’t do, so you direct your attention towards what you can’t do. For starters, you can’t bring yourself to tell your best bro how you feel, no matter how much time you spend psyching yourself up for the feat, you also can’t get this stupid ass pebble out of your goddamn feathers. Like, what the fuck is even up with that? 

x

After spending hours doing the imperative task of preening (which,luckily, helps fend off the boredom disease much better than you thought) you leave the safety of your room and explore the ship. You’ve gotten in the habit of looking down hallways before leaving any and every room, even if there isn’t anything there anymore that could harm you. 

You still feel the need to make sure though.

Luckily for you, no one’s noticed this behavior yet, or at least you hope they haven’t. You will admit, you wouldn’t be too bothered if any of the carapacians picked up on this habit of yours, but if Jade or, even worse, John picked up on this it might make you want to die even more. And you already would've stabbed yourself if it wasn't for that fact that stabbing isn't a very effective way of you offing yourself. Oh well, you've got three years to think about it.  
You’ve started to drift silently through the golden hallways of the ship now that you've made sure the coast was clear, your tail barely brushing the floor as you cruise along. Your mind starts to wander as you go, thinking about what shitty comics you could put on these bare yellow walls. Your notebook is starting to get full anyway, so maybe the walls are the canvas you seek.  
You doubt it though, too many bolts and shit to jack up your formatting, and you can't have that.

You hear the tapping of shoes, and dive into the nearest supply closet. There are several of them scattered around the ship, and you’ve memorized their locations to aid you in your elusiveness. You’ve been avoiding Jade and John for a while now, just so you can get your metaphorical ducks in a row. The tapping gets louder, and soon you see the space goddess herself walk past your hiding spot through a crack in the door. She looks distraught, as if she was expecting a top tier dog treat but was greeted with a bowl of mundane dog food.  
She’d likely hit you over that head playfully for that comparison, so you’re glad you’ve kept it to yourself.  
To your surprise, you hear a second pair of shoes touch down onto the metal floor, which means that either Nannasprite grew legs or John’s here too. You’re willing to go with the latter.

You watch the two exchange a worried glance, before Jade looks up and down the hallway, chewing on her lip carefully all the while.  
“Are you sure you saw him come this way?” John asks in this odd tone that makes you feel kinda guilty about hiding. Not too guilty though. You’re staying firmly in your secret spot.

“Yes, I’m sure,” She says hurriedly in reply, and with a bit of worry in her voice. “I know he’s nearby, I can sense it!”

“Maybe your senses are off, because it looks like he’s anywhere but here.” He replies before placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. 

It looks like it takes a bit of effort for her to gently remove his hand after that.  
“I know my senses, John. He’s nearby and I know it.” Her tone is cold, but it seems far from angry.

“Jade, he’s probably fine. Just being his douchey, spritey self.” He says to hopefully cheer her up. It’s poor, even by your standards, but you can’t give him too much shit for it

“What if he isn’t John? Then what?  
Do we just turn up at the meteor spriteless!! What if he jumped ship, or-”

“You’re being a bit irrational, Jade...  
I’m sure he’s okay! He wouldn’t jump ship, and if he did I’m sure he’d be okay! It’s not like he can be killed by normal means like starvation or whatever.”

He’s right about the death by normal means thing, so any fondness you had to the idea of getting off before your stop is wiped away. The look Jade gives John doesn’t help either. It’s bordering on angry, but it looks more disappointed right now.  
“Let’s just look somewhere else...” She mumbles sullenly as she grabs his hand and marches off to a different part of the ship. 

When the distant tapping of her slippers fades away, you slowly emerge from the closet with a sigh. You’re conflicted about her worry for you. She shouldn’t feel that way about you; a shoddy copy of the Dave she really has feelings for. She does though, and you see that.  
It makes you uncomfortable at best.

Now, armed with the knowledge that they're searching for you, you head back to your secret room in silence.

 

You've expertly claimed two rooms for yourself. One in the engine room which is helping to sell the illusion that you've thrown in the towel, and one near the deck of the ship, by the balcony so you can watch the empty space fly by in peace. You've made certain that it's far, far away from the others, so the likely-hood of them finding it is next to nothing. Or so you hope.  
You reach your secret room silently, and twist the doorknob disguised as another bolt holding the ship together. You swing open the heavy golden door that blends into the wall perfectly well, and drift in before shutting and locking it behind you in one swift motion. You proceed to settle down into the nest you've made where your bed would be. Maybe today you can get a simple nap in without waking up due to nightmares...

You hope so, maybe then you'll have the strength to show yourself to John and Jade with no problems.


End file.
